


Found

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: My name is Remus Lupin, I’m a homosexual werewolf, and this is my story. ::Theme 67::





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

Found

Summary: My name is Remus Lupin, I’m a homosexual werewolf, and this is my story. ::Theme 67::

_You found me_

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know just where I would be_

_Yeah, you broke through all my confusion_

_The ups and downs and still didn’t leave_

_I guess you saw what no one else could see_

_You found me_

You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson (Track 9 of Breakaway Album, © 2004)

I had always thought of Sirius Black as someone out of reach. Sure, I talked with him, had classes with him, sat with him, ate with him… but I never thought I could get closer.

In the wizarding world, it was unacceptable to be gay. There had never been a case of a male/male marriage and no talk of a homosexual relationship, at all. That made me the odd one out. 

At the age of 13 I never understood why I didn’t l look at girls the way he did. I was male as well wasn’t I? So why didn’t they make me, to quote Sirius, ‘horny’?

I guess that was the first thing that made me realise I wasn’t just different because I was a werewolf. Every time Sirius and I had a fight, I would walk away feeling as though my heart had been cruelly ripped out. It wasn’t until I was fifteen I even found out why I felt that way.

By then, my friends had become Animagi for me, and thought they now knew everything about me. Then one day I heard James talking about Lily Evans, his crush for 1,393 days (I wasn’t counting, Sirius was). He said that every time he was turned down (rejected in Sirius’ words) he felt like he’d never be happy again, like the sun was vanishing slowly from view and would never come back. And that he always got this stabbing pain in his chest.

For weeks following, they assumed I was depressed because my mother had died. I honestly couldn’t care. They didn’t know that she had chucked me out of the house as soon as she got word of my ‘illness’. I lived in an orphanage during the holidays and she only sent me money once a year, so that I never had to go see her to retrieve some more. 

I had really spent those weeks trying to figure out why on earth I would have a crush on Sirius. I mean, I didn’t like any other guys? Why did I have to be cursed? I still don’t understand how we got together, but I guess it had something to do with my accident in 7th year, because that had changed everything.

So I’ll tell you what happened.

My name is Remus Lupin, I’m a homosexual werewolf, and this is my story. 


End file.
